This invention relates to a tool used to create a joint along the seam of a corner formed by two abutting dry wall panels which form an angle that is greater than ninety degrees.
Predominantly, in dry wall construction, corners are usually about ninety degrees. However, in some types of interiors, corner angles may be considerably greater and pose certain difficulties when closing the seam between the panels. Typically, dry wall seams are closed using a joint compound and joint tape that are worked into the seam area to fill the space between the panels to create a smooth appearing surface for receiving paint or any other suitable wall covering.
An experienced dry wall finisher can close a flat seam between panels, or a ninety degree corner, quickly and efficiently using tools presently available in the trade. However, no tools are available for specifically dealing with wide angle corners and, as a consequence, a great deal of time and effort is wasted in finishing this type of corner joint even by the most skilled workers. This leads to an increase in construction costs.